The Masquerade
by Dazzled by toppaz
Summary: 1890's She is free spirited, a daughter of a rich merchant. He is a mysterious vampire. They meet at masquarade and fall in love. What happens when a jealous sister is your worst enemy? When a fire breaks out in Swan mansion Edward only has one choice...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ****Hello everyone! I started another Twilight fiction called:**_** The Masquerade.**_** The Story is set in ****Victorian Era.**** Enjoy and suggestions are highly welcomed. R&R**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight/New Moon is creation of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own these books. Not!**

**Rated: T (just in case)**

Epilogue

**(Bella's POV)**

His costume fitted perfectly, the mask was only revealing his topaz mesmerizing eyes. The hair had a bronze tone to it, which just made my hands itch in need to it. Suddenly, the beautiful force of his eyes turned to me as I felt a blush creep up my pale face. As a nervous habit, I straightened my long dress and the pink gloves that were laced up to my elbow.

Lifting my head up, I noticed the mysterious gentleman getting closer to where I sat-a few people away from my father. As he got closer inch-by-inch my heart made a strange flip that caused me to blush again. It was rare that I could keep my oh-so-embarrassing blush away. He lowered his head and nodded for a greeting that I returned shyly. Unexpectedly, the charming stranger brought his arm forward and surprised me by saying, "May I have this dance, Milady?" His voice was the one I have never heard, so musical and velvety that it hurt my ears.

"You may certainly." I replied giving him my warm smile. I placed my small hand in his cold palm, suddenly a strange feeling came across us, I assumed since both of our heads shot up in surprise. Electricity. We skipped through the Bal room and stopped in the middle.

"May I be honored to know your name?" I knew that for a lady it was a very rude question but curiosity overcame my manners.

"Why so eager to know?" He asked in a teasing tone, putting a smile that made me stop breathing for a few seconds.

"Maybe I am curious?" I replied in the same playful tone. Blush. How impolite of me to act. We dance slowly looking straight in each other's eyes. The masks were on, on both of us so I could not recognize him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He softly replied.

**A/N: Here was the prologue so I repeat once more, this is Victorian times.**


	2. Against the rules

**Author's Note: ****Okay, this is the first chapter of the story called **_**The Masquerade.**_** I am not sure if my readers will like it, but even if they do not I want to write this story for myself!****Once again, the story is set in **_**Victorian Era!**_

**Disclaimer:****Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rated:**** T (just to make sure)**

Chapter # 1

(Bella's POV)

"Miss Swan, your father is requesting for your presence in his study." Violet murmured entering the room. Violet was my personal maid and a friend. She would do any eavesdropping needed for me and my sister Devonny.

"I shall be there in a moment." I quickly replied; just before I was interrupted, I was caught up in a drawing I was working on.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard my father's harsh tone roar. Charlie was not a person you would call kind or generous. He was a rich merchant who owned a few banks; my father was also well known for holding themed parties for the rich. During the parties and balls, Charlie was hoping to find a suitable man for my sister and me. Devonny was two years older than I was and had to marry soon. However, our father pointed out quite a rude statement during a dinner. He said that Devonny had a lack of beauty comparing to me and that I could marry off sooner.

However, that was something I feared the most. A set up marriage. Charlie claims that there is no such thing as love. Could it possibly be true? No it cannot be, in the books I have read about love it seems real. Perhaps too real.

Putting my gloves on, I left the room and headed for the study. In the cabinet, I found my father as always sitting behind a grand wooden table.

"Did you wish for my presence, father?" Sometimes the fakeness of those manners was killing me. It felt unreal and fake, just as if we always have to be someone we are not.

"Sit down, Isabella." He instructed, so I did as told.

"There will be a themed ball in three days. It will be held in our mansion and I want you to look especially beautiful. I will be looking for a fine gentleman to have you as wife." He said, without taking his eyes off the book he was holding in hands.

I closed my lids and breathed in some air, which was full of the scent of my father's cigars.

"I am sorry father but I will not do such thing." I blurted out without thinking of consequences. My father was not the one who could listen to others opinions and was never the one to forgive.

"EXUSE ME?" He then lifted his eyes off the desk and swiftly stood up. Charlie Swan moved towards me, but I being as stubborn as I was did not move an inch.

"I am too young and I will NOT marry someone I feel no love for!" I replied, tears of frustration spilling over my eyes. I knew I would pay for my attitude but I did not care. It sickened me to know that I had no choice whatsoever.

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He was about to raise his hand and slap me, however stopped when he realized something.

"The only reason I stopped is because you ARE going to the masquerade and you ARE looking pretty there!" His words made my stomach tie up in a knot, and for some reason I wanted him to slap me instead.

I turned around and stormed out of the room, straight to my bedroom where I could be left alone. _Why was life so unfair to me? Will I never be happy?_ I lifted my dress up and placed myself on the windowsill. I was pained inside but no tear came out. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, which surprised me not.

**Devonny's POV (Bella's sister)**

I was pacing around my room looking at the clock. _What was taking Violet so long? _I felt slightly guilty, sending Violet to eavesdrop on the conversation Bella and my father were having, but I knew she would never be caught. Finally, a light knock was at the door as I rushed to open it. It was Violet.

I grabbed her by the sleeve and seated her at the sofa.

"Do tell me!" I exclaimed impatiently, for some unknown reason I was extremely thrilled to know. Bella always says that I am too excited about everything. However, when Violet, the maid, told me what happened my excitement fell. Deep in my heart, I always knew it would happen but I did not expect it to happen so soon. Bella was indeed different from other young ladies of her age. She was never the one to care what others though of her, so free-spirited that sometimes I was jealous. However, a trait like stubbornness was also the one Isabella had, she could spend the entire day arguing with me about nothing in particular.

I always knew that she would be the one to stand against father's rules and disobey. From all the romantic books Bella read, a part of her always believed that such thing as love existed. I right away decided it was best to talk to her now.

I left Violet in the room and hurried over down the hall to where her room was. I placed my hand on the doorknob and shook it. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps. Isabella flung the door open, looked at me and returned to her favorite spot-windowsill. The window of her room was enormous, giving space to sit at.

"I know…" I started.

"Do you too, think that love does not exist?" She asked her face wiped out of all emotions. Isabella was never the one to cry, even in her hardest moments in life, she kept the tears inside. Deep.

"I don't know, I don't know…" I replied, I really had no answer to this question since I was still unmarried.

"You know what Bella? Something deep in my heart is telling me that your life will be different from others."

"Funny. Not, Dev." She replied. Suddenly an idea came up to my mind.

"Aye, Bells, let's go and choose a dress for the masquerade! I know you despise dress ups but please!" I begged her, knowing that she could not stand that sad-look on my face.

"Cheater!" She exclaimed hopping up and pulling me into a sister hug.

"You know Dev, I am glad I have someone to ride the river with." She replied grabbing my hand.

**Author's note: ****Ok, here it is I know it is not exactly big but oh-well. IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE QUICKER, WAY QUICKER)) YOU KNOW U WANNA PRESS THAT 'GO' BUTTON! R&R**

**Dazzled by topaz**

**hugs**


	3. The Maquerade

**Author's Note: ****Hello everyone! Sorry for those delays. Here is chapter # 3. Please bear with me this story should be very suspenseful. Please, please let me know what you think. R & R**

**Disclaimer: ****If I were Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction here and now!**

**Chapter # 3**

(Isabella's POV)

Being able to breathe calmly was satisfying. After endless hours of dress-ups with Devonny, we have finally chosen the dress and the corset, the gloves and the jewellery for tomorrow's ball. The gown was a light blue color and had a deep neck cut, leaving a spot for the necklace. The laced gloves were up to the elbows, laced up with pearls. The outfit was indeed splendid, perhaps the best outfit there will be at the ball; however my mood was not as splendid as were my dressings. Truthfully, I was not looking forward to it at all, I was furious with my father for giving me absolutely no choice in life. I was furious with Charlie for trying to ruin my hope, the hope that something as love existed. But the only thought of Dev's cheery face made me feel guilty; she was always so thrilled and excited to prepare for dances or any other parties.

"B-E-L-L-A! I just received the newest gossip of the town perhaps!" Devonny rushed into the room, a mad look of excitement glued on her pale face. _Of course, it was Devonny – The town's gossip girl! _

"Dev, sweetheart, your curiosity will bring you no good. Well, since you already started speaking, what is the news?" Of course, I secretly knew that I was always eager to hear the gossip that was probably just made up the towns' ladies. I got off the windowsill and made my way to the bed, where my sister was waiting impatiently. However, with my lack of grace, which every mannered-lady should have, I slipped and fell to the floor.

"You do know that you are the world's biggest klutz!" My older sister exclaimed helping me up from the marble floor. The floor surprisingly felt good on my skin. A cold and chilling feeling.

"Agnes, the baker told me about the mysterious family that moved into our small town of Forks." She started trying to make it sound as suspenseful as possible. So what I decided to do was sit quietly and listen to her story.

"It isn't the whole family the whole town is chattering about. It is the specific member of that family. The young son, perhaps. The name of his is unknown but he is supposed to be as beautiful as God!"

Devonny's eyes were glowing with interest and curiosity. Though I was no mind-reader, I could definitely tell what exactly my sister was thinking. I loved my dear sister but to others, she seemed dull and too tall. Devonny was a very tall lady, just like our mother was. Her dream was to find a fine gentleman who would take care of her. However, I longed for love. Love and feeling. A feeling of...of...I have never experienced such feeling so how to describe it, I did not know either.

"Oh, dear Dev stop collecting the rumours of the town, I am sure it isn't even true."

"We'll see about that!" She said getting up, prepared to leave. I looked at the enormous clock that hung on the silver wall of my room. It was Saturday afternoon. The warmth of the room made it hard for me to breathe. Deciding that what I needed is air, I put on my gloves and exited the room. I passed by my father's study quickly and entered the great hall. Suddenly, my mother, Henrietta, showed up out of nowhere.

"Isabella Marie Swan! May I ask what you are doing out in the halls without your hat on?" She questioned angrily. What I despised the most were hats. Wearing a hat for me was torture, it was always covering the face. I loved the way the sun tickled my cheeks, the way my curls hung on the breeze.

"I am sorry mamma, I was going out into the garden." I said, making a poor excuse.

"Oh, honey what will I do with you? You are so free-spirited, the way young ladies shouldn't be!" She hugged me tightly and smiled.

I smiled back and said to her, "Mother, don't worry I shall not get caught by the father."

I ran from the hall and out into the garden. Garden...fresh and breezy. I hungrily inhaled the flowery scent of the air and started to twirl around the fountain. My curls falling out and shining with the sun. I was just beginning to sing my favourite song as I heard a twig break and a shadow pass. No, I was not feared at all, the opposite however-curious. But before I could rush to the sound, Violet called me up inviting for dinner. Dinner...if I had a choice I would prefer eating in my own room instead of listening to my family members trying to make pointless conversations.

Violet prepared my bloody red gown for dinner and brushed my chocolate hair.

"Oh Violet, what would I do without you? Please have a rest and I will finish dressing up myself. I am not a baby!" I exclaimed feeling pity for the maid.

"Oh no Miss Swan, I enjoy my job!" She quickly replied.

"Miss I wish I could have hair as beautiful as yours! The color is just so rich and I swear I have never seen anyone have hair as beautiful as yours Ms. Swan." She complimented.

Honestly, whenever I looked in the mirror, I never saw the same things others saw in me. To me I was a pale girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes. My face looked tired and there were little dark circles under my eyes.

---------------------------------------

"Isabella, Devonny please hurry up the ball is just in few hours. Violet and Agnes organized the bath and clothing for you!" I heard my mother yell from down the hall. I was looking over the dress my father ordered for me and realized it was not as beautiful as Bella's dress. Why did I have to look like my father instead of my beautiful mother, Henrietta?

But not even the dress would bring my mood down today. I was overly thrilled to meet the new family of Forks. Deep inside I was already imagining the young gentleman fall in love with me. Agnes helped me put on the new corset and my yellow dress on. I opened my jewellery box and took out my favourite necklace that I received from Bella as my birthday present.

"Ms. Devonny Swan, please sit down by the mirror it is time to do your hair." Agnes, the maid murmured.

I sat on the red, ornamented stool and glanced in the mirror. The image was hopeless indeed. My hair was black and hung straight down till my shoulders. It was no Bella's hair at all, that hung in chocolate brown ringlets, shining in the sun. My face was red on the cheeks, which I heard did not attract the men. My face was no Bella's that was pale and rosy when needed. Finally my eyes were grey and my lips were a thin line. Isabella's eyes were deep brown with a shiny interest in them; her lips were puffy and lilac. Sometimes my jealousy was evident to me, but not evident enough to hate my favourite sister.

When I was done dressing up, I left the room to see how my sister was doing. I rapped on the door and opened it slightly. Bella was sitting on her bed, wearing her baby blue dress with her heart-shaped necklace. Her brown curls were pulled up in a messy bun and her face had a rosy blush. Isabella was beautiful, beautiful indeed.

"Hey, Devonny you look stunning. Are you ready to go yet?" She asked tearing her eyes away from the painting she was working on. I peered behind her shoulder to see her painting. It was a white swan swimming in the lake.

"Yes, I am ready. Mamma told me that we should go down to the ball room as soon as we are done preparing."

"Uh, fine let's go I see you are eager!" She grabbed my hand and sighed stealing a glance in the mirror.

**(Bella's POV)**

As Devonny happily chattered with me on our way to the ball room, I was lost in thought. I wondered if that 'mysterious' family that Devonny was talking about would really show up. I did not want their presence to bring her hopes up again, just like another time our mansion had a party.

As we entered the gloom of the ball room I noticed that everyone was whispering to each other's ears. Unlike before, all the attention of the young ladies and gentlemen were not focused on me but on the dark corner of the room. I was absolutely glad that I did not have to handle the stares I received from people. Suddenly, my father slid across the room to where me and my sister were standing, greeting people.

"Devonny, please go sit down where the table is. Isabella stay here, I need to talk to you." My father sped out. I watched Devonny leave happily to where her other friends were, no doubt collecting the rumours.

"As I said before, I am looking for a husband for you today so be nice and please avoid your reckless actions." He said leaving me behind. I guess he meant me being rude to some Austrian gentleman who was trying to flirt with me during our last ball.

I sat down alone, a few spots away from my father. I felt that I was being watched again. The theme of the ball today was masquerade so it was hard to recognize people since they all were wearing fancy masks and hats. My sister for instance, wore a feathered masks, however me, I were a simple white mask that covered some of my face, leaving my big chocolate eyes. That was when I noticed him. Even though her wore a mask, I was sure I have never seen him before and that is when I guessed that it was the new mysterious family member. He was gorgeous indeed, just like described by others. For some unknown reason, my stomach made a strange flip which I did not know what meant.

**Author's Note: ****Okay, I finally finished this boring chapter which is 4 PAGES LONG! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO!**

**You know you love me,**

**Dazzled by topaz))**


	4. When we meet and our eyes lock

**Author's Note: ****Thank you for your reviews people, I enjoyed reading them and I would have liked to reply to each and every one of them but I have absolutely no time. So here is another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I do not so please do not try to sue me because I warned you!**

Chapter # 4- When we meet and our eyes lock.

**(Bella's POV)**

As hard as I tried, my eyes kept returning to the beautiful stranger, my gaze landing on his perfection. It was impossible indeed not stare, everything about him was just irresistible and appealing. With struggle I forced myself to look away because I knew for sure the stranger was clearly aware of my stare. Suddenly, he turned his face which was covered in a black mask, to me. I could sense the state of curiosity in his expression, again I looked away. Embarrassed.

His costume fitted perfectly, the mask was only revealing his topaz mesmerizing eyes. The hair had a bronze tone to it, which just made my hands itch in need to touch it. Suddenly, the beautiful force of his eyes turned to me as I felt a blush creep up my pale face. As a nervous habit, I straightened my long dress and the pink gloves that were laced up to my elbow.

Lifting my head up, I noticed the mysterious gentleman getting closer to where I sat-a few spots away from my father. As he got closer inch-by-inch my heart made a strange flip that caused me to blush again. It was rare that I could keep my oh-so-embarrassing blush away. He lowered his head and nodded for a greeting that I returned shyly. Unexpectedly, the charming stranger brought his arm forward and surprised me by saying, "May I have this dance, Milady?" His voice was the one I have never heard, so musical and velvety that it hurt my ears.

"You may certainly." I replied giving him my warm smile. I placed my small hand in his cold palm, suddenly a strange feeling came across us, I assumed since both of our heads shot up in surprise. Electricity. That was it, I knew it. We skipped through the Ball room and stopped in the middle.

"May I be honoured to know your name?" I knew that for a lady it was a very rude question but curiosity overcame my manners.

"Why so eager to know?" He asked in a teasing tone, putting a smile that made me stop breathing for a few seconds.

"Maybe I am curious?" I replied in the same playful tone. Blush. How impolite of me to act. We dance slowly looking straight in each other's eyes. The masks were on, on both of us so I could not recognize him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He softly replied.

"I am pleasured to know you." Was my sweet reply. His eyes were locked with mine and all I could do was stare. The dance we were doing was waltz, but it was not the reason why I felt so light-headed and woozy. The silence between us did not feel awkward at the least; both of us seemed to be lost in thought.

_Isabella, why are you acting so strange? You do not even know this stranger, it is only a dance. What is it you are thinking? He is not right for you!_ I mentally slapped myself for acting so rude and strange. I had a feeling that this young man was going to shake my inside world.

"I am guessing you are not interested in acknowledging my name?" I asked briefly putting on a faint smile.

"Have we met before, I am sorry I was lost in thought, enjoying this dance." He replied politely. From the corner of eyes I could see the angry glares Devonny was sending me. I lost common sense, dancing with Edward. _What a mysterious name,_ I thought. I remembered how my sister longed for the party and the moment she would too, meet Edward Cullen. I always wished Devonny Victoria Swan the best, but this time I could not bring myself to share. Not that I would ever share _him._

"Your eyes are mesmerizing." He whispered, the look of curiosity still glued on his face.

"Thank you, so are yours. Topaz." I blushed heavily as he chuckled.

"So may I finally know your name?" He asked.

"Is-" I was about to finish as suddenly a very unusual scene happened in front of my eyes. Edward's hands dropped from my waist, his eyes suddenly turning coal black. I would think it was impossible but they did, from light topaz to pinch black. His face muscles tightened as he grabbed my hand, swiftly escorting me back to my seat. When I was seated back to my table spot, Edward Cullen disappeared out of my sight completely.

**Author's Note:**** Okay, this chapter wasn't big but at least be thankful that I updated fast. For those of you who are reading my other story: your arm around me never too tight, don't worry i did not ditch that story i will update soon.**

**Was this a cliff hanger? I don't know you tell me! Please review because i want u to tell me whether this thing sucks or rocks. CHALLENGER: WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT**

Review review review


	5. Radiating warmth

**Author's Note: ****I apologize, but now school is officially over so get ready for a major updating!**

**Disclaimer:**** You and I both know I do not own it!**

**Chapter 5- The Sweetest Dream**

**(Isabella's POV)**

For a brief moment, I did not know what was happening, I lost track and could not apprehend anything. It felt as if I fell asleep sitting here by the table. Sitting and waiting. While sleeping, I was also dreaming, dreaming dreams I have not imagined before. Dreams…

_Conversation circles__, there is money changing hands_

_I have been standing in the middle; I've been caught up in the spin_

_But out of the confusion the static and the noise_

I shook my head and took in the surroundings of the dimmed ballroom. It was the same ballroom where my family held parties and balls occasionally. The same cherry hardwood floors, walls with enormous paintings and the same dull faces. Faces of people who thought they knew me, but surprisingly I did not know them. Not interested.

Suddenly, I felt a pinch in the back of my arm, swiftly turning my head, I saw my sister Devonny. Instead of a thin smile on her face, I saw two extremely angry eyes and a hostile expression.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, touching the place where her fingers so skillfully, pinched my pale skin.

"Ouch? How could you do this to me Isabella, how could you? Didn't you know, don't you care?" She practically screamed at me, but looking around lowered her voice a bit.

"What's wrong Dev, what did I do to make you shout in my face?" I asked, my anger rising. Devonny Victoria Swan was older than me but she had no right to be so rude with me, her sister.

"So bother to tell me how it was, dancing with _him_?!" Her face was covered in tiny red spots; it was a birthmark Devonny received. Whenever she was mad and angry, her body would cover in small crimson spots.

Suddenly, my mind traveled back to _the_ dance. Waltz. Black masque. Mesmerizing eyes. Topaz. Edward Cullen. _So it wasn't a dream, a wonderful reality perhaps. But how did everything end?_ The images flashed fast in my mind and just as fast, he disappeared. Gone. Gone as if he weren't there in the first place.

_You caught my attention and made me want to:_

_Live like it's the last moon rising, scream just like no one is there_

_Loose all of my defenses, hold you love you touch you like_

_It's very last moment in time_

"Why are you so silent Isabella? Don't you have anything to explain to me?" She repeated, frustrated with the silence she received from me.

I looked her in the eyes but didn't see anything, "I don't have to explain nothing to you, it was just a dance! Mr. Cullen asked me to waltz with him, that's all. That is what happens at every single ball, Dev, men ask ladies to dance with them. And that is what ladies do, that is what me and you do!" I sped back through the greeted teeth. But for some reason, my words did not sound true to me. I was lying. My heart did not feel the same. My mind was drowning in the questions. _Was it just a dance? Did it mean anything?_

"Just a dance? A dance I was preparing for a week?" From the corner of my eyes I could see people staring and trying to eavesdrop on our conversation, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Well I am sorry Devonny Swan that the young gentleman invited ME to dance with him instead of YOU. It isn't my fault, maybe you should blame him?" By the time I was so furious with the way this talk was going that I did not seem to be watching my language.

Devonny's eyes shot up and looked at me with so much hurt and anger. She fixed her gloves and signaled for Agnes, the maid, to escort her back to her bedroom. I felt guilty for hurting my beloved sister, but for some unknown reason this topic touched me more than anything else. Just yesterday, I would laugh and give her the chance, but with Edward, it was different. Different indeed.

I was about to call Violet and leave the ballroom, apologize to my sister and think about the passed night. As my father suddenly approached me with a gentleman by his right side. _Please, God, save me from this! _I silently prayed in my mind as the two men got closer.

"Dear Isabella, I would like to introduce you to this young gentleman." My father began, his voice changing from the harsh tone to an absolutely caring one. I rolled my eyes in my mind at this show.

"This is Mr. Newton, he is the owner of the Forks Safe Bank." My father continued as the man beside him nodded at me.

I automatically nodded in return, staring at the gentleman. He was short, a few inches shorter than me. His hair was blonde and spiky, and the expression of his face made me want to puke.

"Dear, would you be so kind as to dance with the young gentleman?" It wasn't a question, I knew and I also knew that it was the last thing on my mind. Purposefully, I lifted my pale hand up to my forehead and sighed as loud as I could manage to.

"I am afraid I am not feeling so well, maybe later than?" I said swiftly signaling for Violet to approach.

"Later." Mr. Newton coughed into his white kerchief.

Gently, Violet slipped her tiny arm through mine and without words started leading me through the dark halls of the mansion. The walls of the mansion were occupied with thousands of paintings and pictures of distant siblings and rich people that my father admired for their money. Suddenly, I was aware of people from the walls staring at me at once, judging me with their long and angry glares. I felt my body stiffen with tension. I sped up and in a minute was inside of my room again.

Violet stood by the door for two breath seconds and then asked "Is there anything you'd like, miss?"

"No thank, you can go, I want to be left alone." I muttered, climbing on my rather big bed. So many feelings and thoughts were running through my head. Anger was one of them. I was angry at my father for forcing me into something I did not agree with. For trying to sell my beauty and receive money. Ugh, I groaned. I was angry with Devonny for acting as strangely as she was. And then there was guilt. Happiness. Sadness. And this feeling that I did not know how to name…it didn't have a name, perhaps. I felt my hot breath fasten at the thought of the stranger. I didn't want to agree with it but inside, I was intrigued by the mysterious boy. They intensity of his eyes. The marble line of his lips. I just knew there was something extraordinary about him. Something that I couldn't see in no other men.

Suddenly, my mind traveled back to his abrupt departure. I didn't understand what happened and was it something I did or said, that caused him to leave the ball.

One bitter tear escaped the corner of my eye and started slipping down my pale cheek. Before the tiny drop could land on the blue dress I was still wearing, I put my finger out and caught the droplet into my palm. I looked at the tiny moisture and I felt my mouth curving into a smile. It was rare that I cried. No, actually I never cried. Being able to produce one drop of tear was impressive. But then I wondered what was it that exactly caused it to come out of my eye.

Was it guilt for Dev? My father? _Him?_ I laughed at the pathetic thoughts. Why did he matter? Why was it that I didn't want Devonny to get him. Maybe I would never know.

(Edward's POV)

I clenched my teeth as hard as I could and my hands clung to the sides of my cloak. I ran through the long halls of the mansion, not caring to walk at a slow, human pace. The casual burning of the throat at the smell of human blood disappeared. Instead, I felt my throat on fire, every part of my body ached with pleasure-pain. I could feel the monster waking inside of my cold body. The intensity of her blood's scent was more than irresistible. It took me all mental and physical strength not to return to the dimmed ballroom, grab the ever so soft hand of the girl and run into the forest with her.

I could still feel her presence beside me, the smell of the heady fragrance of her skin all around my body. _Strawberry & Freesia. _**Focus!** I screamed at myself in my mind. It was almost more than I could bear. The urge to reach the yielding hollow of her throat and gently part my lips and release the deadly sharp teeth, like little daggers. Feel the mouthwatering taste of her sweet blood. NO! I screamed clenching my hands tightly around the steering wheel. It was not something I would forgive myself for. It was something Carlisle would forgive me for. All he taught me would be wasted. After long centuries of practice, I was definitely sure that I would never again come across such urge to drink human blood. I was wrong. But the thought of the beautiful girl made me stop the monster within the body. There was just something more special about her. Not only could I not break through the wall of her mind and thoughts but I could also not look away without any interest at the shiny chocolate curls of her hair. The deep brown eyes with so much intensity within them. Her slightly flushed cheeks and her gentle puffy lips. Ugh! I groaned what was I thinking, No this couldn't be happening.

Back in the ballroom I could feel her warmth radiating through my skin, and I could also find myself giving in. Something that was the worst thing ever.

**a/n: review review review and review again, I'd love to hear from u.**


	6. Giving in

**Author's Note: ****Thank you for reviewing. I would just like to inform you that this story is going to be something you have never read before. It will have a sequel or even a triquel and the plot is very interesting! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Me: "Hey Twilight, do I own you?" Twilight: "No, you don't!" **

**Lyrics: "Take me away" by Avril Lavigne, "Under my skin" album.**

Chapter # 6-Giving in

(Bella's POV)

I climbed off my bed covers and sat on the stool by the grand mirror. _There is my reflection. _I lifted my arm and pulled out the pin out of my brown hair, letting the curls fall down on my shoulders. I took off the jewelry and slid out of the heavy dress. I loathed balls, I loathed the fancy clothing. I opened my wardrobe and took out a thin pink dress; it was casual and not heavy. It was more of a nightgown.

I was done changing, I didn't know what else to do. Without noticing, I was pacing across the big room. My whole body ached for something, finally my gaze landed on the painting I was working on the other day. I grabbed the small boxes of paint and sat on the huge windowsill of my room. I began to color the white swan, but my hand stopped. My head was too filled with thoughts and images and I could not concentrate. I knew I needed to talk to Devonny. I knew that eventually I would have to.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside; all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do, if you knew_

_What would you do_.

I slid into my ballet shoes and exited my room. I sprung across the hall and hesitated by the door. Finally, I slightly rocked on the door.

"Agnes, leave me alone! Didn't you hear me?" I heard Dev's mad voice shouting.

"Devonny, it's me. Isabella." I said gently. For a long time there were no footsteps and I thought she'd never open, but in a few minutes, the door swung open.

My sister was sitting on her bed, her back faced to me. I shut the door and made my way to sit by her, but my legs flipped over the air and I fell. I could almost feel Devonny rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" She groaned at me. I sat next to her and turned her face towards me.

"I want to say sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry, doesn't change the fact that I am tall, ugly and not attractive. I have red hair for God's sake! Don't you get it Bella? I am not you, and I have to work extra hard to get men's attention. I thought just that for once I'd find the perfect gentleman for me. And I did! It's Edward Cullen, but no he had to ask _you_ to dance with him!" She was now crying, letting her tears fall freely down her flushed face.

I hugged her tightly "Devonny, what are you talking about? You are just as pretty as I am. And I know that men are attracted to you. Remember Mr. Fussy?" I asked desperately trying to ignore the topic of Edward Cullen.

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you _

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

"Mr. Fussy, he was my distant cousin, Bella!" She exclaimed throwing her tiny hands in the air.

"Okay, I am sorry for being ignorant. I'll stay away at the next ball when Mr. Cullen comes. I'll let you have it." I sighed, lowering my gaze. Trying to hide the disappointment.

"Thank you, Bella!" Her face lit up and she smiled for the first time this evening. It made me happy to see my sister happy, even if it meant me giving something up.

"I'll go outside and get some fresh air." I said, getting up and leaving to go outside. Hopefully, unnoticed.

_I feel like I am all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around it_

_My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you, I don't think you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands_

---

(Edward's POV)

I ran up the stairs as swiftly as I could without knocking off the furniture and decoration of my mother, Esme. I ran right up to my father's study, Carlisle the man who changed us all. I didn't bother knocking on the door, I just opened it and went in. I felt as if my head was spinning and my arms were shaking, even though that wouldn't be possible. I was a damned creature, a vampire.

"Hello, Edward! How was the ball? Is something wrong?" He lifted his gaze and examined my face.

"Yes." I answered. Of course, Carlisle was waiting for me to go on and tell him.

"I lost it, Carlisle. I lost my control!" I roared, growling. I griped my hand on the side of the table, but removed it when I realized the table began to shake.

Suddenly, Carlisle eyes shot up and a horrified expression came across his calm and relaxed features.

"Y—you-" He started and I realized that I didn't phrase myself correctly. I realized what he thought.

"_No!_" I exclaimed quickly.

"I didn't hunt humans, I didn't drink their blood. Something else happened. I met this beautiful girl at the ball. Her scent was just so powerful and irresistible that I don't think I ever across somebody who had such strong smell. _Strawberry & Freesia" _I sighed.

Carlisle made a sigh of relief and collected himself once more. "You scared me Edward, I thought you, yy-ou killed her."

"No, but Carlisle the scent was so mouthwatering that I could feel the monster waking inside of me. I felt myself giving in! Dammit! How could this be happening, she is just a small girl and suddenly I risk all that I've learned just because of her strong scent! I was so close to killing her!" I growled, angry at myself not at the girl.

"Edward, calm down. At some point in our lives, we come across a person that we can't resist drinking blood from, but you should be proud, you resisted and that just means so much more."

"Edward, you have centuries of experience and I am just curious, who's the girl?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"I didn't get a chance to ask her name, I ran off when she was about to tell me." I felt disappointed and upset by the fact.

"And there's something else about this lady, I can't read her mind." I groaned. Suddenly, Carlisle eyes looked at me surprised and he smiled again.

"Well, I never thought you would but you did. I have read a book about mind reading and it said that there is only a numbered amount of people that have such minds that couldn't be read by vampire's special abilities. These people are very private about their thoughts, they don't always let anybody mess with their mind and as it seems the girl you met at the ball is one of those people."

"Carlisle, I am going to go, thank you." I said dazed and automatically went downstairs. I could see all of my family members smiling at me, but for some reason their minds were blocked from me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alice jumped on the couch by my side and smiled, "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan." It were her only words and somehow I knew that she saw something in her vision that she didn't want me to know. _Bella. I liked the name, mysterious._

I growled and got up to leave, by the doorway I mumbled "I am going to go outside to get some fresh air." Suddenly, my whole family burst out laughing.

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)_

_I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)_

_Take me away_

_I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)_

_(and off and on)_

**Author's Note: ****Okay here is another chapter. Bella and Edward are both going to get fresh air and just guess what's going to happen) Please review and review, I want to know that you're still reading)**

Yours,

dbt


	7. Night under the stars

**Author's Note: ****To those of you who are asking whether my summer just started-no! It is ending; I had that chapter saved on my computer for a long time so the A/N was old. And yes, there were clocks and some sort of ancient looking cars in 1800's but only rich people had cars and Edward was one of them!**

**Disclaimer: ****Readers****: "Introduce yourself!" ****Me****: "No way!" ****Readers****: "Introduce yourself!" ****Me****: "Ok. My name is Sunny and I do not own twilight!"**

Chapter # 7-Night under the stars

(Bella's POV)

I swiftly pulled my robe on top of my pink gown and ran through the halls out into the night, without caring to do my hair or get an escort. I twirled around and the sight of the stars caught my eye. I smiled at beauty and continued to enjoy the fresh air in my face. Out of nowhere, I heard my father's voice beside the doors of the mansion. I ran swiftly to hide behind the trees of the forest that was near our house. I could not let him see me, not like this.

Beside my father was the same gentleman, Charlie tried to force me to dance with this very evening. I sat on my knees, straining my ears to hear the conversation. The twigs were pressing into my skin, scratching it, but I didn't care.

"So, Mr. Swan I understand it we have an agreement?" Mr. Newton asked, his disgustingly shiny eyes shifting from side to side.

"Yes, we do. It is all settled." My father replied and I was silently wondering what they were talking about.

"I'll inform Isabella that we only have two weeks until the marriage, she has to order the wedding gowns. Oh and speaking of that, when will you bring the money?" My mouth hung open as the anger rose in my body. _Marriage? _I could feel the angry blood come to my pale cheeks. I could hear my heart pumping faster and faster with each passed second. My hot breath fastening.

"In three days you will get the money, don't worry sir." Mr. Newton said.

cry love cry  
war cry innocence  
that is lost forevermore  
cry joy cry  
thief cry

I rose to my feet and suddenly took off running towards the woods, letting my anger control the way. I was furious, how could my own father do this to me? For money? Ugh. I wasn't ready and I hated the small sluggish-looking man that I was to marry. I ran faster and faster towards a small clearing. I knew love existed, I just knew that it wasn't a lie! I had to believe that! Abruptly, I felt my feet trip over the air and I went flying down, ready to hit the cold ground. Out of nowhere, two stone- like hands caught me by the waist and planted my feet once more on the ground.

cry at the end  
cry 'cause it all begins again  
here you are  
and so am I  
and we cry  
cry alone  
cry to me  
cry freedom  
then let yourself be free

I didn't gasp, I wasn't frightened. Once I turned my trembling body toward the owner of the hands that caught me, I saw _him…_It was dark, but I could recognize his perfect features anytime. The topaz pursing eyes, the soft line of his lips, the bronze color of his messy hair. _Stop! _I ordered myself before I would get carried away. Edward didn't seem to be bothered by the long silence and staring he was receiving from me. In fact, he seemed to be doing just the same. I blushed at the thought.

"So, what is such beautiful creature doing out here at night, in the frightening woods?" He asked smiling a crooked smile, I enjoyed so much.

"I could just ask the same." I challenged. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward's fists were clenched into a tight knot, his knuckles whiter than ever.

"Okay, Bella, I'll answer first than-I was enjoying the fresh air of the night." He replied sweetly, his smile reappearing on his face again.

"Bella? How did you know I prefer being called that? As far as I remember you left right at the time I was about to tell you that." I blushed.

"My sister Alice knows everything about everybody." He replied. I finally noticed that we were standing awkwardly in the same spots. I moved to sit on the floor by a huge rock, he did just the same.

"…And I am sorry I left so abruptly and unexpectedly. That was…rude of me." He hesitated with his answer but did not explain the reason any further. I didn't push him. I glanced at his fist that still remained clenched.

"So why _are _you here?" He asked again looking me right in the eye. I turned away and quietly whispered , "I was enjoying the stars."

He saw right through me and I knew that."I just want to die!" I finally exclaimed. Throwing my head back, and letting my hear spread on the grass around me. Edward seemed thoughtful for a while, but then he moved his body to sit by my side.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked softly. It seemed as if took him all effort to make words come out of his mind. _Was it really true that I was half-dressed in the woods, unescorted at night, talking to a perfect stranger! What a lady! I didn't care, spending time with Edward seemed pure pleasure._

"I heard my dad talking to Mr. Newton about marrying me off to him." I turned to lie on my face. Suddenly, I felt his cold touch against my neck. I shivered and he seemed to notice, he removed his hand swiftly and replied.

"Ain't you thrilled to get married, like all normal young ladies are?" He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I turned to face him again, and I could almost feel myself drowning deeper and deeper into his golden eyes. It may have been an hour, but suddenly he pulled his body away from me and in a second was by the furthest tree in the clearing.

I stood up not understanding what he was doing, but fortunately, I did not have to figure it out. He was there by me in a second. I blinked at what I saw and couldn't understand what just happened in front of my eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Maybe you are exhausted, I should take you to your mansion." He said and suddenly I snapped out of my trance. I didn't want to go home, not ever. I just wanted to stay here and spend my time with this person.

Again, I felt my head get ready for explosion, so many thoughts were running through my mind. The marriage, my sister, him, and the way I was right now.

"No, don't go yet. Stay." I mumbled blushing. Edward chuckled and stayed.

(Edward's POV)

"No, don't go yet. Stay." She quietly murmured and even in the dark, I could see her cheeks turning red. I chuckled. She wanted to stay with me just as much as I wanted to stay with her. It seemed as if the more time I spent with her the more easier it became to resist the strong scent of strawberries and freesia.

"How did you find this place? This meadow is my favorite place to think and enjoy the stars of the night. I never thought I'd have to share it with anyone. But I am willing to share it with you, Bella." I whispered.

"I was angry at my father so I let the anger lead the way. And then…I found _you_ here." She smiled her cheeks flushing. I looked into her wide chocolate eyes, they were inviting.

"You shouldn't go into the woods at night alone, it can be dangerous." I said, suddenly serious. I knew that there also were passing by vampires that fed themselves with human blood, instead of animal blood.

"Why?" She asked turning the force of her eyes on me. I was drowning in them and I could feel that I wasn't only drowning into her eyes, but I was also drowning into her, deeper and deeper with each passing by second.

I still wondered why she didn't want to get married, but I'd save that question for later. _Later?_ I asked myself, I could not see her anymore, it would be too dangerous. I could lose my control at any time, specially when I am close to her like that.

"Wild animals." I answered at last.

She seemed to accept my reason.

"This place is beautiful, look at the sky. So many stars." She exclaimed breathing in the fresh air and lying by my side. We were now both side by side on our backs, staring up at the stars.

"It is beautiful. Just like you." The phrase slipped out of my mouth just as soon as I thought it.

"Thank you, gentleman." She chuckled. Bella wasn't like others and everyone could see that. Even at this moment she was risking her marriage reputation by being here with me like this. If her maid or anyone found out she would never have a chance to marry. All those bankers, fools looking out only for the fortune of her father.

(Bella's POV)

I was getting sleepy but I would never admit it to Edward. It seemed as if every second spent with him was worth gold.

'Do you think love exists?" I blurted out without thinking. The blush returned to my cheeks again, oh how I hated it.

"I don't know. It's a tough question to answer. I guess we never know until we find this someone special in our lives. Do you?" He asked.

"It's hard for me to believe it with the pressure of marrying from my father. Everybody just keeps saying it's a myth. But I want to believe it's a lie. I just know that it exists, how can it not? Romeo and Juliet?"

"Are you fond of the play?" He asked smiling.

"I am." My answer was short and simple.

"And do you believe in myths?" He asked as if this questions was more important than anything else.

"I think every myth has a portion of truth to it." He didn't question me further.

"So are you going to tell me why you are against marrying Newton?" He asked, tensed suddenly. Was it jealousy?

"I have a sister, Devonny. She is older than me and somehow my father is convinced that I am more beautiful and have a better chance at getting a rich husband but I disagree. Devonny is different from me but she is stunning. She desperately wants to marry before me. And I am fine with that because I believe in love. Money is not important to me. I want to find a person who I want to spend the rest of my life with, somebody who I'd die for. Somebody who would share the same feelings for me. And Mr. Newton well I despise him, is all. Me and my father always have fights about marriage and I never agree to anything he says. I am a bad daughter." I laughed, hysterically.

"Free-spirited" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Have you found _that_ person yet?" He asked curiously, his eyes shining at me.

"You are too curious for your own good." I answered, getting away from the question. Suddenly I felt my lids heavy on my eyes and a small yawn escaped my mouth.

"You are tired, I'll get you home." Suddenly I was in the air. When I looked around I was being carried swiftly toward the mansion by Mr. Cullen. I was about to disagree and protest but he descended his cold lips to mine. It was a light and swift kiss. I felt the blush creeping up my face but abruptly he pulled away.

"Here we are." He said and I realized that I was in the hallway of the house. Carefully, he put me on the ground. I stared into his eyes for a long time and them turned around.

"Good night." I whispered, disappearing behind the wooden door. My head was spinning as I placed my weight against the door. My eyes landed on the piano and my fingers began to itch for the keys. I set down and played a light and quiet melody. Not to wake anybody. My head was still spinning when I replayed the night. Over and over again. And suddenly I knew what was happening, I wasn't sure but maybe just maybe this _something_ I was looking for, found me. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

Suddenly, I felt foot steps behind me and when I turned I saw my sister in the door way.

**Author's Note: ****This was very hard for me to write and I don't know if this chapter turned out well. But a lot of action is to be expected after next chapter . Revieew)**


	8. VOTEIMPORTANT!

Hello readers, sorry to disappoint you but this is not a chapter. Please read because I need your votes. I am planning to write a new story, actually 2 new stories and I don't know which one should be first. Here, vote for the your choice: 

1. Chapters of my life.  
Edward left for the same reasons he left in new moon. Bella is miserable, but one day she tumbles across an intersting book. As she reads the first chapter she realizes the story sounds familliar, almost too familiar. About a girl who moves to Forks and meets a vampire. As Bella gets sucked into the book of her life she amazed to hear her own story in 3rd POV. The book ends right when Bella's own world crushes. She is desperate for the sequel. She want to know her end. Most importantly, who is the author? And how does he know her life? She is out to find him, and when she does she learns about the strange connection between Edward and the author. Will she know the end of her own book and most importantly, will she see edward? Or will the author refuse to let the two lovers find each other?

2. When you are gone.  
AU.Their high school love turns into one strong powerful one. They are both of an average wealth and as happy as they ever were. Until one day Edward is taken away to army/war. Bella's world crushes down, she promises to wait for Edward no matter what and he returns the promise as well. Months pass, but no letters from Edward. Suddenly a war breaks out in the city Bella and her family live. She is forced to move, and there is nothing she can do. In the new place Bella makes a feiwnd-Jacob. He keeps her company and develops feelings for her, but of course she does not. At the meantime, Edward returns as promised to the little village and finds Bella gone. He is at loss of what to do and will he find her? Will Jacob stand in the way? And most importantly, will Bella see Edward, the beautiful human boy or will she is a sexy, vampire? Yes. Eddie gets turned during war.

please vote and tell me asap


	9. Dreams

A/N: Okay, it seems like story #2 on the vote list won! But I got to warn you, I want to finish this story first. There will be a sequel to this story also. 

Disclaimer: Whatever. You know it yourself, I don't have to repeat!  
Chapter # 8

The footsteps got closer.  
"Why are you up during the night so late, Bella?" Devonny asked in a sleepy yet a very curious manner.  
"I was just reading a book, I am getting ready to go to sleep now though." I sighed looking away and quickly closing the lid of the piano. I could feel Devonny's gaze on me, probing.

"How about you?" I asked, trying to shake off the odd feeling of silence.

"Oh, I just heard you playing the piano, it woke me up." She said, tightening her robe around her thing body.

"I didn't mean to, forgive me." I took off my robe and climbed into bed.

"Good night." I whispered. I heard my sister murmur the same words, exiting out the door, she slightly paused.

"Oh and Bella, I will do anything to get Edward. Thank you for letting me have him, I know you will never break your promise." And with that she left, making me feel alone and so guilty. I shook my head, it was too much. I felt my lids close as I slowly drifted to sleep. Afterall, I needed it. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.  
-  
That very night, I had a dream. I dreamed about him. In it, I was standing on a rooftop of the mansion, gazing down at the woods. Wind whispered into my ears, aproving of my desicion "Jump!", "Jump!". I took a deep full breath and got ready. I was ready. Suddenly, two stone-like hands incircled my waist.  
"No." He whispered gently, rocking me in his arms.

"Edward..."

"I am here. Now, now." He said offering his favorite smile.

"Please, stay. Forever"  
-  
I awoke sweaty and tired from last night, lacking of sleep. Unfortunately, sleep was on the bottom of my list this morning. Even though last night seemed to beautiful and magical to be true, I knew it was. And I also knew that maybe even at this moment my father was thinking of ways to receive more money from the marriage. I shuddered. Betrayer.

"Morning, Miss." Violet entered the room, quietly walking on her tip toes.

"Morning routine as usual, miss?" She asked, smiling and examining my hair. Violet, so happy and always hard working, despite the fact that she had a small baby waiting at home with her mother.

"No, today I have something different on my mind. Go inform my father that I wish to talk to him as soon as I get dressed"  
I climbed out of bed and headed for the bath. I took the jar of hot water, prepared by Violet and poured it slowly onto my white skin. After the bathing I ran a brush through my wavy hair and let it hang loose, placing a pearl head band on top. I chose an emerald colored dress with short sleeves that went just below my knees. For footwear, I chose matching colored ballet shoes with small hills. I was decent enough to face my father. I was going to get my way and I knew it, I just had to.

I exited the room and began walking at a swift pace toward the study room. My lack of coordination caused me to fall on the ground, making me feel dizzy.  
I knocked on the door lightly and took a long deep breath before entering the room, I knew that my hope of getting my way would crush like a cup into infinity of pieces once I would enter the door.

"The door is unlocked, come in, Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie Swan's voice sounded stern, he was prepared for the worst.

"Hello, Father." I said. I franticly looked around the room, at last focusing my gaze on my father, who was now fully paying attention.  
"I have some splendid news for you , Isabella!"

"Oh, so splendid that I feel like I was stepped on, betrayed, and sold?" I asked angrly, my cheeks flushing.

"What kind of a lady are you? All the girls, including your own sister would have done anything to be as lucky as you are? Isabella, young ladies like yourself have been preparing for marriages their whole lives! You are different, and I letted you do whatever you felt like when you were little, now I understand that I should have taken actions!" He yelled, his red eyes staring at me.

"Don't you care about my feelings at all, father? Is money all you care about? I DESPISE NEWTON AND OVER MY DEAD BODY SHALL I GET INTO MARRIAGE WITH HIM!! You did not bother to take time asking me what I want! I wil never, NEVER, hear me? Never marry someone I do not have strong feelings for!" I yelled back at him, forgetting all the manners on earth.

"I will discuss this no further, you shall get married and that is my final desicion. Now out! OUT!" He screamed.

"We will see about that, father." I turned around and swiftly ran out into the empty hall. How could he? That was the first question in my mind. I ran up the stairs and into my mother's room. Hanrietta Renee Swan was sitting on her sofa, peacefully reading a novel. When she saw me she put the book aside and opened her arms, inviting me to cuddle in her warm-motherly hug.

"Bella, darling what is wrong?" She asked looking at me with concern. I opened my mouth to tell her everything, everything that was wrong. The fact that I was so different from others, the fact that my father wanted to marry me off to some snobby banker, also the fact that my own sister was ready to murder me for the beautiful Edward Cullen, the one I was falling in love with. The one I spent the night under the stars with.

"Everything is wrong, mother." I finally said, for the first time letting my tears fall freely down my face. I sat on my mother's knee as she embraced me in her arms. Renee (we preffered calling her by her middle name) did not question me further, and for that I was grateful. She knew what my father's plans were. I knew that if I tried I wouldn't be able to explain myself. Not know. Possibly not ever.

"Why am I so strange, mother? Why can't I just be satisfied with a marriage and money and balls? Why don't I feel right inside when I hear that my father wants to send me away to marriage with some Mr. Newton?" I cried, putting my head on my mother's knees.

"Isabella, honey, I don't know the answer to that. But I know that I cannot disobey your father. Just listen to what your heart tells you to do. You know I envie your uniqueness sometimes." She smiled at me encouragely and I returned it.

"Thanks, mother." I quickly stood up and straightend my dress, I was about to leave but Renee grabbed me by the elbow, making me turn around.  
"Bella, I am sure you have heard of the new family that have moved in to Forks, your father have payed them a visit and tonight they will be returning the visit by coming over for dinner. Please be ready by 6, Violet is already preparing your clothing." I felt my heart sink to my feet, I also felt the boiling blood rush to my cheeks.  
My stomach made a strange flip, and even though I wasn't about to admit it but I was somewhat thrilled to see Edward Cullen and his family.

I had more than a thousand reasons to cry, run up to my room and not show up for dinner, allowing my sister to get satisfaction. But I wasn't going to do that, because I had just another thousand reason to go to that dinner. The main one was that somehow I knew that I was in love, without knowing the exact definition of the word.

Once I was free and alone in my room I glanced at the stunning pink dress on my bed and went to sit in the window sill, I took out my painting of the white swan but suddenly my hand quickly started to jot down the features of some greek god and when I was finally done and looked at the complete drawing I realized it was no greek god on my paper, it was Edward. So much more beautiful that greek god. I stood up quickly and hid the painting under my matress and went to prepare for the tough evening.

Edward's POV

After long hours of watching the chest of beautiful Isabella rise and fall in her sleep, I could not stoping thinking about her. The way her brown eyes so deep and inviting yet so secretive and curious shone in the moon light. The way she thought and talked about different things made her so much more different than any other young lady on this planet.The way her ruspy yet sweet voice mumbled in her sleep.

I knew it was so wrong to be there at night and watch her sleep, but when she pronounced my name in her sleep calling me to stay with her all I wanted to do was stay. Comfort her. Bring all her worries aside. Millions of questions ran through my mind as I played the piano, repeating the song Isabella played last night before falling asleep.

Did she want to see me again, or was she disgusted by my rudeness? I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to feel her hot, boiling blood on my lips, slowly killing down the thirst at the back of my throat. I growled, how could I ever do that? She was so much more special, and for that I would do anything on earth to guard her and keep her safe. Was I really in that deep?

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Alice.

"Come in, please." I answered not looking away from the piano keys.

"Edward, I need to talk to you. Our family will be returning a visit to the Swan family tonight at 6:00 please get ready." I shut my eyes tightly and turned around, facing my sister.

"Edward, I have never seen you like this. I think this girl is worth it, she is special. I just know it and this dinner will help you prove it." With that Alice stood up and exited the door.

Bella was special and I wasn't in need for a reminder but was it what she wanted? Was I even worth her?And where did the painful truth aboout my existance fit in? I guess I was going to find out. Nonight.

Devonny Victoria Swan POV

I looked into my reflection and it did not matter how much more beautiful Bella was, I had to admit the fact that I looked stunning with the cream colored dress on and black pair of shoes which ends pointed smartly forward. This was the perfect day and I knew that nothing could ruin it. I was going to get the attention I wanted and hopefully my dear father would agree upon my request regarding Mr. Cullen.

I knew that any men in his right mind would not be able to resist such dress, afterall I spent the whole day preparing for the dinner. I was a little anxious about Bella though, when she came to my room last night apologizing and letting me have what I want I could somehow see sadness in her eyes, as though she did not want to let me have my way. Was there something between the two? I did not know, but the way Isabella was acting for the last two days was different. I was feeling guilty as Agnes brushed my hair but couldn't Bella just be happy with the rich and handsome Mr. Newton? If only he was interested in me I would give in without a second thought.  
I stood up from the little stool and looked once more at myself, I was ready. I bit my lips hard to make them look pink and irresistable.

"Agnes, sweetie, let us go I need to see Bella now." With that we left my room and I headed for my sister's. While in the corridor, I couldn't help but imagine myself in a wedding dress with Edward by my side. He was so beautiful so flawless as if he was not one of us.  
Knock.

"Bella, dear, are you decent?" I asked into the closed door.

"Go ahead downstairs, sister, I will be there in a moment."

Bella's POV

I put my sketchbook down and pulled up my hair, yes I was decent on the outside. But inside, my heart was racing with my own blood and my breathing fastened at the thought of Edward.  
I remebered his stone cold lips brushing against mine and the way his eyes looked at me. As if he was hungry for me and for something else of mine. Blood. I giggled nervously, I was being pathetic. I sliped on my shoes and left the room. Gracefully walking down the stairs, the first thing I saw at the door was a pair of topaz eyes looking at me intensly as if they couldn't get enough of my appearance.  
Edward Cullen was standing with his family behind him, already surrounded by my sister. But the whole world seemed to stop for us both at the moment, I was returning his stare rudely as well and when I suddenly felt a clearing throat, I broke away from Edward's eyes and noticed Dev staring at me disaprovingly.

My father made his appereance shortly after, and when I let mmyself steal a glance at Edward, I saw him mouth the word "Beautiful" to me. "Hi" I mouthed back as my cheeks suddenly reddend and made Edward chuckle silently. If only he knew how hard it was for me to be here right now when all I wanted to do is run away with him back to the meadow where we spent the night yesterday.

3rd person

But Bella did not know that at the same time the thought crossed her mind Edward Cullen was wishing just the same damn thing. And if anybody looked close enough you could tell that the two youngsters were madly in love. Alice Cullen was one of the poeple to notice that, but so was Devonny Swan. UH-OH seems like there is some trouble.

Author Note: Ok, here it is I know it isn't very entertaining but we are getting to that. This story is going to have a hell of a twist,,,the last part is just weird but I think it is funny.  
PLEASE REVIEW YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO,,,I KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THAT 'GO' BUTTON. SO DO IT NOW. I KNOW YOU LOVE ME.

Hugs,  
Dazzled by toppaz


	10. Dinner with Cullens

A/N: I love your enthusiasm, sorry if there are any typos or mistakes I do not currently have a beta, but I try hard. Anyways, enjoy! Review! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, but Edward so owns me!

Chapter #10- Dinner with Cullens.

(Bella's POV)

"Ah, Isabella, darling, I do not belive you are acquainted with Lord Cullen and his wife, Esme." Mamma pronounced with a sweet smile upon her beautiful face.

I broke my gaze away from the charming Edward Cullen and cleared my throat slightly. That is when I noticed the great beauty of all the family members. All of them were different but somehow alluring in the same angelic way.

"Great pleasure to meet you, Lord Cullen and Mrs. Cullen." I greeted looking at the rest of the family standing behind Lord Cullen. Abruptly, my eyes turned to a beautiful

girl who was shorter than me with short jet-black hair, dresed in a burgandy gown. It seemed to me that she was not able to conceive herself from interupting the elders and introducing herself to me.

"Isabella Swan! It is an honor to meet you finally in person! I am Alice Cullen. All those rumors about the beautiful lady of Forks made me anxious to finally acquaite myself with you!" She bleated. I then made a swift gesture of covering my flushed face with the pearl fan.

"Why, thank you." I replied, embarassed.

"This is my finace Jasper Hale and this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin." Alice pointed to the tall and beautiful blond girl who scoffed at me slightly. "Emmett Cullen is Rosalie's husband." I smiled at every one of them and finally my eyes landed on Edward. As if understanding, Alice Cullen smirked in my direction and murmured:

"This is my dear brother Edward Cullen, I am not so quiet sure whether you have had a chance to meet him before." I looked at him and I could almost hear a quiet chuckle escape his marble lips.

"Oh yes they are, I believe they have danced during our masquerade ball the other day." I turned around to see Devonny casually smiling into my direction.

"Indeed we have, Ms. Devonny Swan." Edward replied his topaz eyes shining with curiousity and aggrivation.

"I see you are already acquainted with my sister, Devonny?" I smirked into Edward's direction.

"Father have introduced me just moments before your arrival." She shot back.

"Perhaps we should sit down by the dinner table? The food is served." My father announced looking straight into my eyes with some doubt in his tired eyes.

"Of course, but we are not hungry our cook, Elvira wouldn't let us leave without a taste of her food. She is a great cook so how about some drinks?" Emmett Cullen, the muscular fiance of Rosalie suggested.

"So , how do you find our little town so far?" Devonny asked looking at Edward. She placed her chair beside him and smiled.

"It is quiet a charming little town, I enjoy the rain so much." Edward answered quickly. I looked at Devonny and laughed in my mind at her poor attempts to start a conversation with Edward.  
Being here right now seemed surreal after such night under the shining stars.

"You are fond of the wet weather?" Hanrietta asked, surprised.

"I am indeed, it is very soothing."

"Our whole family doesn't mind the dark weather, Bella, though is not fond of it." Devonny added. Whyever would she bring that up. I saw Edward question me amusingly with his eyes. For a fair amount of seconds I was sucked into the the crooked smile that Edward flashed at me from across the table it was is everything about him drew me in. If only I could resist. For father. For Devonny. For Edward...and for myself.

"Oh yes, I do not like the rain. Or snow." I stated blushing.

I could hear my father start conversations with Carlisle Cullen about his career as a doctor and about his investments. The two families were conversing happily with each other across the table but I couldn't bring myself to concentrate, with every look I took at Edward I imagined myself painting his beautiful features over and over again in my mind.

I could see Devonny desperatley trying to make a talk with Edward, and being a gentleman he was I could hear Edward Cullen reply to her politely. His eyes kept returning to my face and all I could do is lock my gaze with him without speaking. I noticed Devonny sending me a few angry glares, but I couldn't care less.

Alice Cullen however, kept talking and talking to me about herself and how she was so very fond of fashion. As if understanding my situation she gently padded me on the arm and turned to my mother to talk.

"Ah, Bella I was just saying to Dr. Cullen that we will be announcing your engagement to Sir Newton next week during the ball." My father suddenly said looking at me sternly.

"Oh Bella, that is wonderful news I hear." Esme exclaimed throwing her pale hands in the air. I looked back at Edward to find his face looking somewhat sad and angry and understanding at the same time.

"Will you excuse me, please?" I asked getting up and quickly running up the stairs, unfortunately being the person I am I triped over the air but caught myself before I could fall down the stairs and hurt myself.

Once in my room I ran up to the aged window sill and sat down looking out into the stars.

Could I ever do that? Marry to Newton and make my father rich and happy instead? No, the answer was. I could not, being the selfish person I was. I felt guilty for leaving the guests downstairs but sitting there and listening to my father plan out my life was beyond me.

"Bella, can I come in?" I heard a slight knocked on my door and I recognized the angelic voice to be Alice Cullen's.

"Please do." I said straightening out my dress.

"Bella I need to talk to you, please. Could I?" She asked sitting beside me and taking my burning hand into her chilling one. I nodded slightly and listened.

"You are fond of Edward, are you not?" She asked smiling at me. I hesitated to answer.

"Nonsense, I have only danced with him once!" I tried arguing, she saw right through me.

"Well how about that beautiful night under the stars with him, talking as if the rest of the world did not matter?" She offered gently. My face instantly turned many shades of red and I turned away in emberassment.

"H-HOW do you know?" I wondered. I could not believe Edward told her, was he just like every other man? No I couldn't believe that. NO.

"Well, since that day he saw you during the ball he haven't been the same. He seemed more dreamy and quiet now. Edward plays piano and he only writes music when he is inspired." She started.

"I came home once and I heard him play a wonderful melody I have not heard of before in my life. When I asked he told me he had a muse which he met at the Swan Ball. Bella, I am convinced that he is in love with you and you cannot what so ever deny that you are not. I can see it through you both. And when you look at each other, and when you lock eyes and say nothing, communicating with your heart? I know how love works I experience it. I am one of the lucky ones to marry a person I love." I looked at her as if

she just told the world's greatest puzzle and suddenly it was all clear. Why I felt a ting of jealousy in my throat when Devonny talked to Edward. I blushed Alice was so right.

"Alice but my life will be over in just a short week, when my father will make the announcement of my marriage. Oh Alice, what shall I do? I despise Newton. I had so many fights with my father I am afraid I can no longer convince him to stop the marriage!" I cried. Alice padded my arm gently and whispered:

"Bella, I know that you are strong enough to stand against this. I believe in you"  
"Figure your heart out." With those words Alice Cullen left the room to go downstairs.

I sighed heavily and opened the piano lid open. My fingers swiftly traveled across the piano keys as I played a soft melody and hummed to myself unconsiously. I closed my eyes and repeated Alice's words in my mind. Bu was it possible that Edward Cullen had such feelings for me.

"Beautiful melody." I heard a voice speak behind me. When I turned around Edward was standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Cullen you startled me so." I mumbled blushing.

"Forgive my." He smiled, he looked around the room and asked in a amused voice

"Did you paint this?" He asked pointing to the walls.

" I did." I replied sweetly.

"They are beautiful." He said coming closer.

"My father thinks this is garbage." I shyly.

He looked at me as if I was crazy for a momnet then surprised me by saying : "I am sorry to say that the old man has no taste of art." I chuckled and he laughed with me.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked looking concerned, was he concerned for me?

"If I would say yes, I would be lying." I admitted.

"You play piano too?" I asked switching the topic of the unplesant conversation.

"I do indeed, here, I will play you my latest piece." He set beside me on the bench and started playing the softest song my ears have ever heard. I felt my head twirl in a cloud of dazzlement.

"It is beautiful." I offered him a gentle smile.

"I was greatly inspired." He admitted and I blushed remembering Alice's words.

"Who would that person be?' I teased he smiled knowingly.

"Hm...some gitl named Bella Swan. You know her?" He asked laughing.

"Never heard of her" I played along. The melody reminded of a lullaby and when I told him so he smiled and said:

"This lullaby is yours, Bella." I looked into his eyes as his face got closer to mine, soon it was inches away and when I looked at his lips a wave of desire swept over my body.

"Ahem...am I interupting? Lord Cullen is ready to leave, please come down stairs." I turned my head to see Devonny's figure standing in the doorway. I quickly backed away from Edward and Hopped out of the chair.

"Coming, Edward was just about to leave." I mumbled hiding my face. As Edward took a last glace at me and left I felt Devonny's hand stop me half-way.

"That is how you are willing to play, sister?" She smirked and rushed down the stairs.

A wave of guilt swept over me as I followed her down. As we said good-byes to the Cullens I could not hellp but feel as if the relationship between me and my sister was ruined forever.

I sighed and whispered the name "Edward" to myself so no one heard. I didn't know why I said it, but I was guessing just because I wanted to.

A/N: OK, HERE IT IS, PHEW PLEASE REVIEW MY READERS AND I WILL BE WAITING.

CHEERS


	11. Kidnapping

Author's Note: Thanks for your wonderful reviews people! Please keep them coming and enjoy the chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter-Kidnapping.

(Devonny Victoria Swan POV)

I felt hurt so very hurt to see that Bella broke her promise, but was more so irritated with her. How could she betray me so? So if this is the game both of us shall play, I could do no more than stick to my plan.

I walked down the hall casually, running into Father. Oh, perfect timing!

"Good evening, to you daughter. Did you not enjoy this darling dinner with the Cullens?" He asked smiling.

"I have certainly." I replied flashing him my best smile.

"Have I not noticed from the corner of my eye that you are fond of the young Edward Cullen?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh father, I am! But I am afraid Isabella and Edward have a sparkle." I put on my pouty look and waited for a reaction.

"She couldn't have, her marriage is already set up. I believe we are having dinner with Mr. Newton tomorrow noon. Maybe dear daughter, we could set you up with Edward Cullen? If he has no suitors of course." Plan Part #1-Complete.

"How kind of you." I smiled hugging him.

"I am quite sure Edward is not fond of Bella." With that he left, leaving as happy as ever.

I strode down the corridor and stopped by Bella's room to find her sketching something in her sketchbook. I took off my hills and carefully snuck up behind her back

to see what she was painting. It took 10 people to bring Bella back from drawing. Back in the days when we did not argue, I so enjoyed watching her paint. She had a talent.

I missed those days when me and Bella would cuddle together and tell each other stories and rumors that go around the town. Until now...until Edward.

I moved my head over her shoulder to see her paint...Edward! His features so clear and beautiful on the paper. I gasped.

(Bella's POV)

I was intensely absorbed in the paintings of the mysterious Edward Cullen that I did not seem to notice my own sister sneaking in behind me, of course

not until she gasped what I assumed was at mmy paintings. I rapidly shut the sketchbook closed and jumped up, shocked.

"Is that any way to respect others' privacy. Where are your manners, sister?" I demanded nervously. After the time she was so close to see us kissing, I was still

some what embarassed.

"Oh please, Isabella since when are you all into manners and atiquette? I assume after breaking a promise to your sister, after kissing a stranger when you are

about to get married, after fighting and lying to father? I very much think you should not be the one talking about manners." She exclaimed, telling the absolute truth.

"Devonny, how can you not understand, I didn't break a promise just because I wanted to hurt you. No! I just can't seem to let my feelings get settled about Mr. Cullen.  
I have never in my life felt something like this. No, not ever. He seems to understand my ways, and he doesn't judge me for being me. Edwar is just so...-" I was about to

finish but Devonny cut me off and continued.

"Oh please just cease to speak, Bella! All you want is everything and you always get it! Can not you be more caring for your sister? I would love to have a fiance like Mr. Newton,

but apparently I ain't good enough!" She screamed, upset. Was I truly that selfish? I made flashback to the times when Mr. Fussy refused to be Dev's suitor. I was there for her. What

happend between us?

"What are you talking about, Dev? You are good enough and please do marry Mr. Newton because I despise him so!" I cried in defeat. An evil smile crossed her red face as she spoken the

next words, "I am afraid Isabella, that you will have to marry Mr. Newton because father will be talking to Dr. Cullen about MY ,marriage to Edward Cullen!" In an instant the room was empty and

all I could do was stand in the middle of it all. More confused than ever. She wouldn't? Would she?

--

Suddenly, a loud 'thump' noise interrupted my train of thought. I looked around for the source of the noise and soon realized that it was the window. Abruptly, I felt jitters in my stomach as I hurried to unlock

the window frame. Once I did, I almost fainted at the sight of Edward standing in front of me dressed up in newly clothes, smiling brightly at me.

"Mr. Cullen wh-, how? Did you get up here?" I giggled, excited.

"I have my ways, do drop the formalities. Call me Edward, Bella." He smiled, sending me his croooked smile which made me blush even more so than his presence.

"Do you mind if I kidnapp you for an hour or two?" He asked, taking my hand in his. My wildest dreams were coming true, it was like the main characters of the romance novels

I read were turning into us.

"At such late hour? Without letting anybody know? Why, I would love to. Just let me get my cloak." I smiled and grabbed the burgandy cloak off the bed.

"Are we coming down the same way you came up?" I asked unafraid, more thrilled than so.

"Well we cannot let your father see us now can we?" He smiled and grabed me by the waist and suddenly I was in his arms and on the ground. I looked up and saw my window

closed and up high above me. What just happened?

"Wh-?" I tried.

"Shh." He covered my mouth with his icy cold fingers and rushed to the carriage that was now standing outside my window. Edward helped me in and sat beside me.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Now what is so funny?" Edward asked amused.

"This whole thing seems exciting." I grinned like a child as the carriage picked up the pace.

"I was sure hoping you'd say so." Edward ordered the man to stop the carriage as he hopped out of it helping me out again. But I couldn't help but trip over the step

making Edward chuckle.

The day was slowly getting replaced by night, but the still busy streets of Forks were filled with people. I inhaled the fresh smell of the breeze and closed my eyes.

What more could I wish for? I was walking amongst beautiful strets of Forks with a person I really really liked.

"May I buy you a flower?" Edward asked politely. I was fluttered but could not allow him to spend a penny on me.

"You may not, I wouldn't like you spending money on me." I replied smiling.

"Well aren't you a stubborn?"

"Haven't you already noticed, Mr. Cullen?"

"I sure have, Ms. Swan." He grabbed my hand gently and I felt electricity in the feel of the touch.

"If I would have allowed you to buy me a flower, which one would it be?" I wondered trying to pass by a group of gentlemen.

"Let the curiocity kill you, I won't say until you agree to let me buy it." He teased.

"I guess I will never know." I replied simply.

"I will race you to the shop." I laughed and started running towards the booth of flowers.

"If I win, yo will let me buy you a flower for you." He argued, a smirk appearing on his face.

"But if I win you will have to tell me what flower it is you wanted to buy for me, without actually getting it." I offered.

"Deal." He replied.

In an instant I started off towards the flower booth. The breeze in my cheeks and the curls in my eyes. Edward seemed to be behind me but I had a great feeling that he was

pretending to be slower. He looked like a person who could outrun me by 10 miles. Soon I was at the flower booth, laughing as Edward made a face and caught up.

" So what was the flower's name?" I demanded catching my breathe. People seemed to be watching us and wondering 'what on earth'? but I couldn't care less.

"Freesia." He smiled sweetly. Original. Suddenly the sales person turned his head and smiled at me "For such a beautiful lady, here is a free freesia for you!" He exclaimed

and shoved a beautiful flower into my hands. I giggled and looked at Edward.

"What did you do?" I asked suspicious. He was behind this I knew, no one would give out a free flower.

"That's for you to never find out." He grabbed my hand and started walking off towards the next street.

"Well thank you. It is a beautiful flower." I said. Breathing in the smell by bringing the flower up tp my nose.

"Just like you."He replied.

"Where are we going?" I wondered eagerly.

"You will find out soon enough." He whispered intomy ear, sending goose bumps down my body.

"Close your eyes." He ordered sweetly. I did as ordered.

"How do you know I won't be peaking?" I asked eagerly as he lead me towards something.

"Because I am putting blindfold on your eyes." As the words came out, I felt a smooth, velvety material slid down my eyes.

"Clever." I regarded.

"I know." He laughed and continued leading me. I was boiling with excitment by the time he came to a stop and carefully slid the blindfold off my eyes. I gasped at the view.

"Edward it is beautiful." I whispered.

A/n: okay, i know this is short and all but please review and you will get to find out as to where edwar brought bella to.

later,  
dbt


	12. You are one in a Million

Author's Note: Thank you for your encouraging reviews!

-If you will be disappointed by the fact that Edward will _not_ be taking Bella to meadow, I am sorry but that is not original in my opinion. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer:Let me break this down for you: Me-no-own-twilight-book! If you lawyers don't get that, I have no simpler way of explaining.

_Chapter # 12-"One in a million." (Lyrics written by: Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus.)_

(Bella's pov)

The image that laid in front of my eyes was mesmerizing. I did not know how to start expressing my thoughts. One phrase instantly came to mind, "Edward, it is beautiful."

"That would be the reason why I brought you here. Beautiful souls belong to beautiful places." He whispered coming closer to me from the back. I blushed wildly at his compliment and continued to look at the view, utterly speechless.

We seemed to be on a top of a rocky mountain with flowers and trees which tops went up so high that you could not ever tell how tall it was exactly. When I looked closer at the flowers, I recognized pink, yellow, white freesias.

I giggled.

The view from the mountain was the greatest I have ever seen, I could see all the little mansions and houses of the town. I could even see my own castle. The whole town looked as if it was on fire with every light and every small candle lit up. At last, I noticed an enormous water fountain sitting in the middle of the clearing. The fountain was made in a figure of an angel, holding a heart in his hands.

"Why is this place so deserted, there are no people besides us here. Is it forbidden?" I asked turning slowly to face Edward's beautiful topaz eyes. There was just something so inhuman about this young boy.

"I guess you may say so. This place originally belongs to the Wallace family, they are the royalty of the West. They never come here anymore because they think that this place holds some incredulous magic that they are afraid of." I could tell Edward wanted to make his voice sound mysterious as possible when telling the story, he did succeed .

"That is exciting, don't you think. Do you believe in the supernatural stuff?" I asked, curious.

"I do but I also do believe that humans make up a lot of it. It makes it hard to know what to believe in and what to not." He replied softly, he chuckled lightly as if he was having an inside joke that I did not understand.

"Let's sit by the fountain!" Edward quickly changed the subject as if he knew that I suspected that he was hiding away a secret from me. We walked toward the fountain in silence, but the moment Edward set down, I pushed him into the fountain, letting his clothes get soaking wet.

"Why sit _near_ the fountain? Lets sit in the fountain." I laughed. His shocked expression than turned into an amused one as he started to move swiftly toward me.

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen!" I screamed, half laughing.

He grabbed me by the waist and carried me toward the water. My still dry clothes was against his soaking one. I could feel his icy skin on mine. All I could think at the moment was that I was extremely lucky to meet Edward. He was one in a million.

_**How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true**_

"Stop!" I struggled against his marble arms, but secretly wanted to get wet.

"Make me!" Edward whispered laughing into my ear. Suddenly he threw me into the cold water and laughed. My hair was instantly wet and the brown curls were now falling out of the clips and hanging freely down my shoulders. I caught Edward looking at me intensely. I turned red in an instant.

"Why are you blushing so much?" Edward asked amused.

_**I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**_

Because I love you? I wanted to say but the words seemed to embarrassing to admit and I doubted that Edward liked me in that way.

"So you are blushing even more?" He teased. I came closer and abruptly splashed his body with water.

"Payback?" He wondered amusingly.

"Aha. Should I also await for one from you?" I simply stated and asked. I couldn't help but look at Edward and ponder upon his inhuman beauty, his inhuman intelligence, manners. What was he doing with me?

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million**_

"Aha." He copied and splashed me some more with water. It did not matter any more because both of us were wet extremely and cared none. I started to run away from him around the fountain, laughing and giggling. He seemed to enjoy this so much. Of course Edward caught up with me in a second. I tried to go the other way but suddenly my feet go caught in the fabric of my dress and I went flying for the floor.

Edward's marble hands had caught me in the middle of the fall. Of course!

_**All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**_

He did not, however, let my body go. He pulled me in closer and whispered into my ear, "You are not like anybody else." He pulled his soft lips to mine and kissed me. I tried to deepen the kiss but suddenly, Edward pulled away.

"I l-l—ove you, Edward." I whispered shyly and the blush reappeared on my face.

_**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**_

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan." He smiled and we sat on the floor of the fountain.

_**They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)**_

"Why did you pull away?" I asked shyly.

"Bella, I think before this gets any further, I need to tell you something really important." His eyes darkened and his jaw did also.

"What I am about to tell you, may change your thoughts about me completely. I will however accept that." He continued.

"But I want you to know that I love you and have never felt something as strong as this before." He smiled and touched my cheek.

"Okay" I whispered, intrigued.

"I am a vampire." He said. I was about to laugh but when I glanced Edward's way I instantly knew this was no joke.

Author's Note:Okay, here it is! I know this is longer but still short. But you better thank me for updating today when it is 11:00 pm. I am super tired so I am ending this here. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

You know you love me,

Dazzled by toppaz


	13. HATE ME ALL YOU WANT, I LUV YOU

Yes! This is not a new chapter and I give you my premission to scream at me for that! Here is the deal, I have exams at the moment and I only have 2 more left. Bare with me for a few more days and I promise to write you 1 long chapter with lots of juicy juice. School comes 1st unfortunately.

I love you my patient loving readers,

DBT (l) 


End file.
